


Babe, You Look So Cool

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, It Gets Better, M/M, Past Relationship(s), awkward!Steve, hurt!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now everybody's dead<br/>And they're driving past my old school<br/>And he's got his gun, he's got his suit on"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe, You Look So Cool

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me randomly and awww I really like Clint/Steve ugh cute blondies~  
> For background: Clint, in a ambiguous past relationship, was abused (emotionally/sexually/physically) and still has issues pertaining to that  
> Title, summary, and story were all inspired by The 1975's "Robbers" (I love The 1975—I need concert tickets ASAP)  
> Also, I'm really into Arctic Monkeys  
> UPDATE: This story was edited on September 18th, 2016!

**1.**   
When Steve finally works up the courage to ask Clint Barton—the cute, mysterious boy that spent most of his days alone in the back of the school library—out on a date, the last response he expects is a yes. Steve blushes and Clint stares at him until he remembers how to talk and asks for Clint's phone number. 

A day and three texts later and there they are on a dry, windy Friday night, driving to the nearest movie theatre. Clint silently takes in the interior of Steve's car, one of his hands unconsciously rubbing over the leather of his seat, the other placed stiffly on his bouncing knee. Steve wants to say something but his brain refuses to come up with anything so he stays quiet, squeezing the steering wheel until his knuckles go white then letting go. 

There's a tense silence that fills the car and Steve is blank and he can't think of how to fix that so instead, he just turns on the radio. Then almost dies inside as Alex Turner's voice sounds out because there's no way Clint was into this type of music and Steve definitely just embarrassed himself in front of one of the cutest people he's ever seen. He bites his lip hard but he’s surprised at Clint’s reaction: the boy begins tapping his fingers against his thigh. His mouth moves just barely, but Steve can make out the words to "One For The Road" forming on the boy's lips. It settles him and they listen together in near silence, tapping out beats and mouthing lyrics as the song changes next to "Do Me A Favour". When they get to the movie theatre, they wait for the song to finish before getting out of the car.

  
**2.**  
When Steve kisses him for the first time, it's slow and gentle. It's a barely-there press of lips and it hits Clint hard because it was _ so _ nice but also because that’s how everything starts. First it's cute little dates and soft kisses by the front door, then it's rough hands in pants and harsh words and stern looks. When they pull away, Steve is dazed and so is Clint and there hearts are racing but Steve’s is out of adoration and Clint’s is  _ fearanxietyworryI’mscared _ and he rushes into the house and leaves Steve standing there. He closes the door in the boy's face then just stands there. After a while he hears Steve pull out of the driveway and he allows his legs to crumple under him and he sits there in the dark, thinking.

Not even ten minutes later, Clint gets a text from Steve. It says "I'm sorry" and that hurts too because Steve shouldn't be sorry, Clint should be for overreacting over nothing. He wants to text Steve back and say that but instead he just replies with an "it's okay" then turns off his phone. It's okay but it's not because Clint doesn't think he's ready for another relationship—he doesn't trust himself enough—but he knows that if he was, it'd be with Steve because even though they've only been on three dates so far, Steve treats Clint as if he's important, paying for his food, offering up his jacket; it was a bunch of little things that Clint had clung onto. Clint thinks that he's so affected because wants Steve too but he doesn't know anything anymore. He doesn’t know what he wants. He doesn’t know if he deserves it.

****  
3.  
Steve still feels guilty the next day for kissing the boy so suddenly. He regrets it because he saw the look on Clint’s face--the way his eyes had widened and his skin paled--and he saw the boy’s hands began to shake. It pains him to know that he had ruined his chances with the boy that he'd liked since seventh grade. He'd messed everything up by trying to rush into it and he'd be beyond surprised if Clint even bothered to talk to him again. 

A tap on his shoulder brings him to attention, his blue eyes locking onto another pair, Clint's eyes filled with something that makes Steve heart flip in his chest. He can't control himself as he begins babbling to the other blonde, spewing jumbled words that sounded like "I'm sorry" and "forgive me" and "I really like you". The words die in his throat though as Clint nibbles thoughtfully on his own lip before responding to Steve's confession. A soft "I like you too" and Clint leans in this time, pecking Steve's lips softly and yeah, Steve thinks that he could get used to this.

  
**4.**  
It doesn't take long for Steve to start noticing the little things: the way that Clint always hesitates before a kiss, the way the boy jumps at too-loud sounds. The way that Clint freaks out when Steve's hands go under his shirt to rest on the curve of his waist. Saying that Steve was startled would be an understatement when Clint pushes away, his hands up in front of his face like he was expecting somebody to hit him. They stayed like that for a minute before Steve was able to find his voice. 

"Clint...you..." he couldn't really form a full sentence, his mind a mess of  _ why _ and  _ what _ and  _ who the fuck hurt you _ . Steve could feel his body beginning to tremble but tried to calm himself down as Clint shook, mistaking Steve's response as anger towards him. He took a step forward and continued even when Clint had backed up to the wall. The smaller blonde was trembling as he watched Steve intently, his hands still up to protect his face. Steve watched the emotions flit through Clint's eyes—nervousness, fear, and the scariest,  _ acceptance _ —and he couldn't stop himself from pulling Clint into a tight hug. He held the man for a while, whispering into his ear and even though Clint never returned the hug, Steve felt the boy's body relax against his own. 

  
**5.  
** It takes almost a year before a date leads them to the bedroom. They stumble, tripping over things in the dark as they make their way into Steve's room. When they get there, Steve pushes Clint onto his back on the bed, positioning himself over the other. Two pairs of blue eyes meet before they kiss. Steve almost laughs when he thinks that just a few months ago, he was apologizing for pecking Clint's lips and now they were alone, making out in his bedroom. 

Clint's hands are fisting his shirt tightly while Steve's hands hold his face, running his thumbs over Clint's cheeks as they kiss heavily. The contact is needy, Clint keeping Steve close as the taller blonde kissed down his neck, pulling off his shirt to kiss at his chest. It's been a long time since anyone touched Clint this way and it feels so good and he feels overwhelmed and  _ oh god, Steve _ . Steve's mouth was all over Clint's bare skin, pressing open-mouth kisses to the heated area, sucking marks on his pale skin. It drove Clint insane, his hips bucking and his head thrown back, moaning when Steve's lips found one of his nipples, the boy sucking on it softly while peering up to take in Clint. He was beautiful. 

They're both shirtless and, without his normal sweaters on, Steve can see how low Clint's pants ride. He's not overly thin but his hipbones are sharp and  _ damn _ . They looked so good. Good enough for Steve to rub them with his thumbs before leaning down to nibble on one, Clint's breath hitching. They're both hard and while Steve wants to take this slow, he also thinks that they're both wearing way too much. 

Their clothes continue to disappear until they're both bare, Steve frowning as Clint left himself exposed but turned his head, not meeting Steve's gaze. He reached up, cupping the boy's face between his hands, tilting his head until their eyes met and Steve didn't like what he saw. A mixture of nervousness, fear,  _ acceptance _ —a combination so familiar and it hurt Steve to know that somebody had hurt the perfect person in front of him. The idea of somebody taking advantage of Clint made Steve hesitate for a moment, but he needed this—they both did. He would love Clint the right way.

  
**6.  
** The sex is becoming more frequent. After the first time, it was like both of them had given up any doubt that they might've had before. While Clint still shied away sometimes, he always found himself back in Steve's arms, feeling safe surrounded by the boy's warmth.

Clint's bed wasn't as soft as Steve's own, but it didn't matter as Clint straddled him, both meeting in the middle for a kiss. It was such an improvement—after the first time, Clint had become more open, more talkative, and more brave,  _ especially _ in the bedroom. The smaller blonde rocked his hips against Steve's, their hips grinding together and  _ fuck fuck fuck _ . 

Their clothes were thrown off haphazardly but neither cared, Steve's hands gripping Clint's hips and holding them firmly as the boy slid down onto his cock, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. Steve moaned along, Clint's tight walls clenching around him as he shifted. First it was back and forth, Clint rocking against Steve as he adjusted, then it was up and down, the boy raising his hips and dropping back down. It was beautiful, watching Clint come undone like this, Steve watching as Clint moaned loudly as he increased his pace, his thighs trembling with effort. 

Steve moaned loudly, snapping his hips up to meet Clint halfway and he almost came when Clint moaned, the sound euphoric as Clint clenched tightly around him. Steve cursed and did it again and again, hitting Clint's spot every time until the boy came, releasing over Steve's chest. He panted, his hips still moving, and looked down at Steve, blue eyes meeting intensely and Steve released, his seed filling Clint up. 

They were both panting now, trying to catch their breath as Steve pulled out of Clint and laid him on the bed, getting up to grab a towel and cleaning the smaller boy off before pulling Clint into his arms.

They laid there in silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://www.yooon-gi.tumblr.com) for requests or to just talk~


End file.
